The Price of Perfection
by AmyRoth
Summary: Sixteen year old Ten-Ten is the star female athlete at her school. She seems to have it made, but she has a dark secret, a hidden obsession that is slowly killing her. Can Sasuke save her in time? Naruto/High school/drama/eating disorder/anorexia/purging
1. Her Life

_**My eyes have adjusted to dark  
And so has my heart  
The weight of the world has covered me  
I'm in over my head  
Am I living or dead  
Can anyone hear me calling out  
I'm calling out**_

It was the day before school started again and the weather was fantastic. The sun was out and the sky was bright blue and the wind was warm.

Sixteen year old Ten-Ten sat on the railing of her front porch and stared at the scenery in front of her. She liked how calm everything was, and how soothing the birds chirping sounded. She closed her chocolate brown eyes for a moment and thought back to last night's events.

_**I'm finally breaking  
So where are you now  
It's been such a long time  
That I've tried to live without  
I'm suffocating, I need you to breathe  
So reach down and pull me up, pull me out  
Before I am buried beneath**_

"_You need to be on top of it this year Ten-Ten." Her mother stated, looking up from her newspaper; "You have trained long and hard this summer so there's no reason why you shouldn't be number one this season."_

_Ten-Ten sighed and nodded her head. She was used to these talks by now, ever since Ten-Ten entered high school last year her mother had encouraged her to be nothing less than the best in everything she did. _

"_You should be proud of yourself Ten-Ten. You stuck to the one meal a day diet plan I set up for you, and you ended up losing the weight you need with it too." Her mother continued. _

_Ten-Ten nodded once again while fiddling with her broccoli. _

"_My goal for you this season is to get to eighteen minutes in your five-k." her mother stated firmly. "You need a scholarship Ten-Ten and if you get that time this year you'll be guaranteed one!" _

"_Yes mother…" Ten-Ten answered quietly, after several seconds she finally asked "May I be excused?"_

_Her mother nodded and then went back to her newspaper._

_**I built this house on the shore  
All I wanted was more  
Then I felt the sand start shifting  
I saw the cracks in the walls  
I painted over them all  
I tried my best to just ignore  
I can't ignore**_

Ten-Ten signed as she watched the two birds swoop around the tree in her front yard. "She's like that almost all the time now." She whispered to herself. Suddenly her stomach growled, but instead of going inside and getting something to eat she simply ignored this sign and took a sip of her water bottle she had next to her.

"Well…this is gonna be one heck of a year." She said to herself before sliding down from the railing and going back inside.

_**I'm finally breaking  
So where are you now  
It's been such a long time  
That I've tried to live without  
I'm suffocating, I need you to breathe  
So reach down and pull me up, pull me out  
Before I am buried beneath**_

Ten -Ten walked down her high school walkways, smiling and greeting people as she continued on her way to her locker. You could hear the traditional female mixture of "oos" and "ahhs" as every girl checked every other girls outfits out and the male mixture of "dude!" and "it's been too long man!" .She quickly put in her locker combination and unpacked her book bag with haste, making sure she had her new schedule out In front of her. She then quickly checked her sports bag to make sure she had everything for her cross country practice later today. "Check." She said to herself, closing her locker, not noticing Neji Hyuga in front of her.

"Oh sorry Neji!" she exclaimed, holding back a laugh as she started to walk to her class.

"Its okay Ten-Ten…man I haven't seen you in a while" he stated, also trying not to laugh as he walked beside her to class.

"Oh I just had a really busy summer with training and all." she explained as she walked down the hallway. "I got to be the best you know!"

"I'm sure you'll do great Ten-Ten, you always do. You have Capoozi for English right?" Neji finally asked as he continued to follow Ten-Ten.

"Yup!" Ten-Ten replied with a smile as she entered the classroom to her right.

The pair entered the room, only to be greeted by a chorus of "Hey Ten-Ten!" and "Hey Neji!".

_**Thought I was climbing out  
But it's dragging me down  
What's hidden here with me  
Thought I was alone  
But it pulls me deeper now  
I can't escape**_

"Neji! Over here!" a spiky blonde haired kid shouted from across the classroom, who was in between a raven-haired boy who had his arms folded across his chest and then another guy who had fiery red hair and a tattoo above his brow.

"Before I go over to sit by idiot over there, you wanna go do something after practice?" Neji asked as he slowly moved towards the hyperactive blonde kid.

"Uh…do you mean like dinner?" Ten-Ten asked as she took a seat in the middle row.

"If you want it to be…" Neji said with a shrug.

Ten-Ten bit her lip for a moment; _you can't go out to eat with him Ten-Ten! Your nuts! He'll think your some fatso! _"Gee thanks Neji, but uh…my mom kinda wanted me home tonight…what about we hang out this weekend?" she finally answered, glad she was able to avoid dinner.

"Oh…well whatever is best for you Ten-Ten." Neji said, slightly suspicious of Ten-Ten's behavior.

"C'mon Neji! You're so slow!" Naruto shouted, looking like he was about to have a heart attack if Neji didn't sit by him soon.

"Shut up Naruto! You're so annoying!" Neji shouted back, flashing Ten-Ten a look of apologetic smile.

*********************** Time Skip*****************************

_**I'm finally breaking  
So where are you now  
It's been such a long time  
That I've tried to live without  
I'm suffocating, I need you to breathe  
So reach down and pull me up, pull me out  
Before I am buried beneath**_

"So Ten-Ten…are you and Neji dating yet?" Sakura Haruno asked with a smile as she pulled out her turkey sandwich.

"No Sakura! Quit asking me that!" Ten-Ten snapped back playfully as she went for a sip of her water. "I've already told you…were just friends…"

"Uh huh…sure…" Sakura answered back playfully.

"Ten-Ten are you not going to eat?" Ino asked, noticing Ten-Ten had no food in front of her, "You know we have practice later and coach always works us the first week of practice."

"No, I'm good. I had a really big breakfast, that's all." Ten-Ten replied, eager to have the conversation off her eating.

"Here Ten-Ten." Sakura said, handing Ten-Ten half of her sandwich. Sakura always had extra food on her, so she could easily afford to offer Ten-Ten some.

"Sakura-" Ten-Ten started to protest, only to get cut off by Sakura.

"Just eat it!" she demanded, shoving it in Ten-Ten's face.

Ten-Ten sighed in defeat; she took the sandwich hesitantly and slowly nibbled on it. She made sure she took sips of water between each bite, knowing it would help her get rid of it later.

Soon all the attention at the girls cross country lunch table was off of her and every girl suddenly chattered away about how each of their summers went and who they had their summer romances with.

Ten-Ten then took this opportunity to excuse herself from her friends to the restroom. When she entered the restroom she looked around and checked each stall to make sure no one else was there. She then chose the stall at the very end and then waited a moment to make sure no one was coming. She then took a deep breath and said to herself "This is for your own good…" before sticking her finger down her throat and quietly throwing up every bit of what she just ate.

When she was finished she made sure no one was there before leaving the stall. When the coast was clear she slowly unlocked the door and looked around the bathroom real quick. She then looked at herself in t he mirror, she signed when she looked at her reflection, her eyes red and face red from throwing up."Your far from perfect Ten-Ten" she said to herself as she examined her body in the mirror. To any normal, sane person she was tiny, and needed to gain weight, but of course poor Ten-Ten didn't see it that way at all.

"Your disgusting…and ugly…" she mumbled to herself as looked through her purse, trying to find her small bottle of mouth wash. After gargling she then re-did her makeup. When she was finished it looked like nothing had happened at all.

"_You need a scholarship Ten-Ten, how else are you going to make something of yourself?"_

"_Ten-Ten, you should really stop eating so much and go outside and play."_

"_You need to be the best Ten-Ten…you need to be the best at everything you do!''_

"_You need to be second to nothing!"_

Ten-Ten shook her mother's voice out of her head, only allowing one more final thought to come through her mind before facing the world again. _She was right…_  
_**  
I'm suffocating, I need you to breathe  
So reach down and pull me up, pull me out  
Before I am buried beneath**_

_Author's Note: So what did you think? This is just a side story that I needed to get out of my system because of some…well…personal stuff I'm going through right now…but anyways…what did you think? I don't think this is my best work so far but it's a start right? Please R&R! God Bless! I changed it up a bit and I think it's a whole lot better than it was before! Please forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes!_


	2. I Lie to Myself: I Lie to the World: P1

_**Tell yourself it's over now**_

_**Try to kill a broken vow**_

_**If only you could find the strength to kill the memories**_

_**These empty pages never turn**_

_**You lit the flame and let them burn**_

_**You tried to bury me so deep but what lies beneath**_

_**Will your hope die alone**_

_**Will you fade on your own**_

_**Can you just turn away and let me go**_

Ten-Ten yawned as she sat on the street curb in front of the high schools track, suddenly she began to violently cough. She gasped as a sharp pain arose from her chest. "ouch..." she whispered as she rubbed her chest slowly as the pain went away.

_**Lie to me if you can feel**_

_**That this love was never real**_

_**Walk away if you can learn to love again**_

_**Lie to me, if you can leave**_

_**I'll still be here when you see**_

_**You're not alone, you don't have to run again**_

_**And leave me in denial**_

Suddenly Sasuke's car pulled up in front of her, Sasuke lived in the same neighborhood as Ten-Ten and her mother worked so they agreed on a car-pool.

"Hey" he said, turning the radio down as Ten-Ten opened the car door.

"Hey" she replied, setting her book bag down on the floor just before taking a deep breath and sinking into the cars leather seats. "How was soccer?" she then asked.

Sasuke shrugged as he started the car back up, " the usual, a ridiculously hard drill circuit got thrown into the mix today though." he replied with a small smile. "seat belt" he then added when he noticed Ten-Ten hadn't put hers on yet.

_**All your secrets crawl inside**_

_**You keep them safe, you let them hide**_

_**You feel them drinking in your pain**_

_**To kill the memories**_

_**So close your eyes and let it hurt**_

_**The voice inside begins to stir**_

_**Are you reminded of all you used to be**_

_**Can you just turn away and let me go**_

Ten-Tn groaned, she was exhausted. "Do I have to?" she moaned.

"As long as you want a ride home you do!" Sasuke snapped back playfully.

"Fine..." she muttered, fastening her seat belt.

"Well..." Sasuke started, trying to make a conversation with her as he drove.

"Well...practice sucked..." Ten-Ten muttered, trying not to fall asleep.

As Sasuke came to a stop at a red light, he glanced at Ten-Ten, "s_he's never this tired after a work-ou_t" he thought. "Ten-Ten, why are you so tired?" he asked, "are you sick?"

Before he could question her any further she was already passed out in the passenger seat. Sasuke snorted with laughter as he hit the brakes when the light turned green. "Your lucky it takes like twenty minutes to get to our neighborhood" he said.

_**Lie to me if you can feel**_

_**That this love was never real**_

_**Walk away if you can learn to love again**_

_**Lie to me, if you can leave**_

_**I'll still be here when you see**_

_**You're not alone, you don't have to run again**_

_**And leave me in denial**_

"Ten-Ten...Ten-Ten...geez...Ten-Ten?" Sasuke said, trying to wake Ten-Ten up. "Your home now...great...are you gonna make me carry you now?" There was no answer. Sasuke huffed before fumbling through Ten-Tens book bag to find her house key. When he found it he easily lifted her bridal style to her front door. He then fiddled around a bit with the keys, finally finding the right one. He opened the door to her house, when he walked in he found the closest place to lay her down before going back to get her stuff.

As he laid her down on the living room couch, he ran his hands against her smooth skin. "She's so cold...and so light" he muttered before going back to his car to get her stuff.

Suddenly Ten-Ten jolted awake, only seeing a glimpse of Sasuke as he walked out the front door. "Oh no, I'm so stupid!" she muttered as she dashed outside to apologize to Sasuke.

_**All the pain you fed**_

_**It starts to grow inside**_

_**It lives again and you can't let it die**_

_**so you believe you'll never find**_

_**A reason to love again**_

"Sasuke! I'm so so-!" Ten-Ten started exclaiming with alarm as Sasuke hushed her.

"Its okay Ten-Ten, really,here's your bag." Sasuke said calmly, handing a shocked Ten-Ten her bag back.

Ten-Ten shook her head "No, it not. Let me make it up to you, how about I make you dinner? My Mom wont be home till 8."

"You blew off Neji and now your asking me to dinner?" Sasuke questioned with a smile as he shut and locked his car doors.

Ten-Ten's smile suddenly turned into a frown, "Sasuke, I am not asking you to dinner! I'm making it up to you because you had to drive me and carry me home! Besides...i hate public restaurants..."

"Okay, okay, chill!" Sasuke said as he started to walk back into Ten-Tens house.

Ten-Ten just rolled her eyes as she walked with him back into her house.

_**Lie to me if you can feel**_

_**That this love was never real**_

_**Walk away if you can learn to love again**_

_**Lie to me, if you can leave**_

_**I'll still be here when you see**_

_**You're not alone, you don't have to run again**_

_**And leave me in denial**_

Author's Note: Sorry it was so long since i updated! I just wanted to get a quick chapter out there so those who liked this story could have a little more to read. Trust me things are going to get very interesting! So, will Sasuke catch on to Ten-Ten at dinner? Will Ten-Ten start to fall for Sasuke? And vice versa? Song: Red; "Lie to me, Denial", no copyright intended!


	3. I Lie to Myself: I Lie to the World: P2

_**And this is how it feels when I ignore the words you spoke to me**_

_**And this is where I lose myself when I keep running away from you**_

_**And this is who I am when, when I don't know myself anymore**_

_**And this is what I choose when it's all left up to me**_

"Okay, so what are you in the mood for?"Ten-Ten asked as she flicked the kitchen light on with Sasuke falling behind her.

Sasuke simply walked to the bar and at himself down in one of the stools , shrugging and adding a "whatever you got".

Ten-Ten paused for a moment as she opened the fridge, scanning the fridge for anything decent she could make. "Hm, well there's a pot of sauce my mom made yesterday, how about pasta?" she finally asked, pulling the huge pot out of the fridge.

"Hm, that's fine." Sasuke said, obviously zoned out. But what Ten-Ten didn't realize was how he was analyzing every move she made, trying to figure her out.

Ten-Ten laughed as she placed the pot of sauce on the stove to heat up, causing Sasuke to flash a cute, boyish smile back at her.

_**Breathe your life into me**_

_**I can feel you**_

_**I'm falling, falling faster**_

_**Breathe your life into me**_

_**I still need you**_

_**I'm falling, falling**_

_**Breathe into me**_

_**Breathe into me**_

The rest of the time that it took Ten-Ten to prepare a simple, but delicious pasta dinner for Sasuke was full of conversation, laughter, and small dash of flirtation. Ten-Ten was so caught up in the conversation with Sasuke, she even got out a plate for herself. It was only when Sasuke thanked her and dug into the meal that she remembered her inner demon.

"Aren't you going to get some too?" Sasuke asked, surprised by the fact Ten-Ten had put her plate back in the pantry and got her self a glass of water instead.

"Nah, I'll be fine, really Sasuke." Ten-Ten answered as she took a quick sip of water.

Sasuke shook his head in protest,"Go ahead Ten-Ten eat, its really good. God knows you need it."

_**And this is how it looks when I am standing on the edge**_

_**And this is how I break apart when I finally hit the ground**_

_**And this is how it hurts when I pretend I don't feel any pain**_

_**And this is how I disappear when I throw myself away**_

Ten-Ten was stunned, how dare he tell her she needed food. Anger suddenly arose in Ten-Ten as she attempted to protest, but Sasuke was already out of his seat and making a plate for her before she could say any more.

Sasuke presented a plate full of pasta and a fork to her, simply stating "Eat, I won't leave until you do."

Ten-Ten hesitantly took the plate and fork into her hands, she bit her lip for a brief second before raising her fork, she then took a bite.

Satisfied Sasuke returned to his seat and started back on his dinner. The two teenager then ate in silence, Sasuke was first to finish with Ten-Ten shortly after him.

_Your going to get fat Ten-Ten, you ate like a pig in front of him! God knows what he thinks of you now! You weak! _"Excuse me for a moment Sasuke" Ten-Ten said quietly before dashing off to the restroom, leaving Sasuke concerned.

_**Breathe your life into me**_

_**I can feel you**_

_**I'm falling, falling faster**_

_**Breathe your life into me**_

_**I still need you**_

_**I'm falling, falling**_

_**Breathe into me**_

_**Breathe into me**_

_**Breathe into me**_

_**Breathe into me**_

_I should go check on her_, he thought before slowly following her to the bathroom. He walked quietly to the door and placed his ear softly on the cold wooden door. He heard a small sniffle and then the water getting turned on. Suddenly he held his breath, he heard a meek cough and a small gag. Suddenly instinct took over Sasuke and he slowly turned the bathroom door, silently thanking God for the door not being locked, he creaked the door open shocked to find Ten-Ten's small, fragile figure kneeled over the toilet with her bony finger in her throat.

Suddenly Ten-Ten noticed Sasuke at the door, ashamed she crawled into a ball on the floor.

"Ten-Ten-" Sasuke started, but was cut off by Ten-Ten.

"Just go...please Sasuke..." she whispered, tears starting to run down her heart shaped face.

_**Breathe your life into me**_

_**I can feel you**_

_**I'm falling, falling faster**_

_**Breathe your life into me**_

_**I still need you**_

_**I'm falling, falling**_

_**Breathe into me**_

"Ten-Ten..." Sasuke started, walking towards her and then joining her on the cold, bathroom floor. "I can't leave you like this...your sick...you need-"

"I don't need help Sasuke! I'm not sick!" Ten-Ten screamed, wiping the tears angerly with her sleeve. "I can handle myself...I'm not some helpless girl...I have total control!"

"I know your not...but your better than this Ten-Ten...your going to far...just look at yourself!" Sasuke said, trying to coax her into his arms.

Shocked, Ten-Ten calmed down a little bit, quietly saying "What Sasuke? Tell me what you see...because I can't seem to see it..."

Sasuke signed and ran his fingers through her hair slowly " I see...I see a beautiful girl who has lost her way...who had pushed herself beyond limits...who put what others wanted above what she wanted..."

"How can you say that, Sasuke?" she whispered, her tear stained chocolate brown eyes now looking into Sasuke's dark ones.

"Why would i lie?" he simply asked. "I'm going to help you Ten-Ten...i don't want you to die..."

"I won't Sasuke...I won't...but why? Please tell me why..." she asked softly.

"Because...I've grown to really like you after all those years...I think I'm actually fa-"

"I get it Sasuke...I've grown to you too..." Ten- Ten sniffed, starting to get herself off the floor, Sasuke soon followed her lead. "I just didn't want you to find out like this...or at all actually."

"Ten-Ten...its okay. I'm here for you...my brother, Itachi died from this kind of stuff...its hard going through it alone." Sasuke said, walking her out of the bathroom.

"Gosh...I'm so stupid, I should have waited until after you left...then-"

"Hush, don't say that! I'm glad I found out, who knows what would have happen if I didn't."

Ten-Ten then glanced the clock, it was seven-thirty. "My Mom will be home soon and-"

"Its cool, I should be getting home anyways." Sasuke interrupted "We'll talk tomorrow, get some rest okay?"

Ten-Ten smiled weakly while walking him to the door "Yeah, I'll try...I'm sorry..I really am..." she said softly.

"Its fine Ten-Ten, quit apologizing" Sasuke said with a small smile as he stood on the front porch.

"Just...please don't tell anyone...okay?" Ten-Ten whispered, obviously still ashamed of herself.

Sasuke nodded his head as he waved goodbye, "I won't Ten-Ten...things will get better, you'll see...see you tomorrow, okay?"

Ten-Ten bit her lip again as she nodded her head and waved as Sasuke drove back to his home for the night. "Man Ten-Ten, way to blow everything..." she muttered to herself as she shut the front door and locked it.

_**Breathe your life into me!**_

_**I'm falling, falling faster**_

_**Breathe your life into me!**_

_**falling, falling, falling**_

_**Breathe into me**_

_**Breathe into me**_

_**Breathe into me**_

Author's Note: Well, there ya go! I hope it wasn't too cheezy! I tried hard no to make it like that, haha, so ya, THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME! SO PLEASE STAY TUNED! Song: "Breathe into Me" by Red. No copyright intended! P.S- Please forgive any grammer eroors, its 11:30 at night lol


	4. Inside TenTen's Mind Her Journal Entry

_**I've been living in this house here Since the day that I was born **_

_**These walls have seen me happy But most of all they've seen me torn**_

_** They've heard the screaming matches That made a family fall apart**_

_** They've had a front row seat To the breaking of my heart**_

_8/22/2011_

_I feel so alone...I feel so cold and angry. I feel hideous and fat who runs crappy times. I feel so useless and stupid .I feel so pathetic that Sasuke found out, I can't believe he would discourage me from losing weight! Sometimes I feel like life is in a box...and I'm just sitting outside of it...staring into that box. I feel so numb inside...I don't feel like talking much anymore...each day just continues to move forward and I'm just in the way of it all...I lost another pound from three days ago, I'm 110 (at 5'6) now...ugh...I'll do better tomorrow...I need to get into the 90's...if I get there...maybe I'll be happy again...maybe I'll get a nice boyfriend too if I do...maybe Mom will love me again...maybe Dad will see me again...yes...maybe just maybe..._

_~ Ten-Ten_

_**I remember running down the hallway Playing hide-and-seek I didn't know that I was searching For someone to notice me **_

_**I felt alone and undiscovered And old enough to understand**_

_** Just when I'm s'posed to be learning to love you Let me doubt again**_  
_**7 times 70 times I'll do what it takes to make it right**_

_** I thought the pain was here to stay But forgiveness made a way 7 times 70 times**_

_** There's healing in the air tonight I'm reaching up to pull it down Gonna wrap it all around**_

Author's Note: I know this is really short, but I wanted to get something out there and i also wanted to give you readers a little direct insight to Ten-Ten mind. Now, even though its short...it took a lot for me to write this...since this is basically a little window into my life...but enough chatter from me, I'll update soon! God Bless! Song: 7x 70 by Chris August


	5. Fingers Crossed: Part 1

_**Going through this life looking for angels**_

_**People passing by looking for angels**_

_**Walk this world alone try to stay on my feet**_

_**Sometimes crawl, fall, but I stand up cause I'm afraid to sleep**_

_**And open my eyes to a new day, with all new problems, and all new pain**_

_**All the faces are filled with so much anger**_

_**Losing our dignity and hope from fear of danger**_

_**After all the wars, after settling the scores, at the break of dawn we will be deaf to the answers **_

It was a crisp fall morning, and the sun rise was one to remember. Ten-Ten took a deep breath to just savor the moment as she walked towards her bus stop. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't even notice Sasuke driving up next to her. _Honk!_

"Oh my gosh! What the- oh...Gosh Sasuke you scared me!' Ten-Ten exclaimed as she finally got pulled back into reality when Sasuke slammed his car horn.

Sasuke just smiled while he laughed and said "You wanna ride?"

Ten-Ten smiled back and replied with a humble "Sure."

"So..." Ten-Ten started as she entered the car "What's up?"

"Hm, well I thought we could talk more about...well...you know." he answered back slowly, choosing his words carefully as he spoke.

Ten-Ten groaned and rolled her eyes while turning her head to look out the window. "No thanks, Sasuke. If this is what this is about then please, drop me back off at the bus stop."

_**There's so much bigotry, misunderstanding and fear**_

_**With eyes squinted and fists clinched we reach out for what is dear**_

_**We want it we want**_

_**We want a reason to live**_

_**We're on a pilgrimage**_

_**A crusade for hope**_

_**Cause in our hearts and minds and souls we know**_

_**We need it we need**_

_**We need more than this**_

Sasuke just shook his head and said "C'mon Ten-Ten...you need to be a little more open about this. Or you're never going to get better."

Suddenly Ten-Ten jolted into defense mode, "Maybe I don't see anything wrong! Maybe I don't need or want to get better!"

Sasuke just sighed as he came to a perfect stop at the red light. "Alright, your call. But don't say I didn't tell you so when you end up in the hospital."

"Oh c'mon Sasuke, that's not going to happen. I have this totally under control; I can stop whenever I want." Ten-Ten answered coolly.

"Really?" Sasuke asked. "Then why don't you prove that to me by eating completely normal today."

Ten-Ten rolled her eyes, "I can do that..." _He never said I had to keep it down though, Ten-Ten thought._

Almost reading her thoughts exactly, he quickly added "And you need to keep it down."

"Alright, whatever..." Ten-Ten mumbled, while secretly crossing her fingers when Sasuke's eyes were on the road.

"Good!" Sasuke replied with strange enthusiasm.

"But if I may ask...why are you so concerned with what I do?" Ten-Ten finally asked as they were pulling into the student parking lot.

Sasuke didn't answer for a moment, but finally said "Because I care, isn't that enough of a reason?"

Ten-Ten suddenly became speechless as the pair got their belongings out of his car.

_**Going through this life looking for angels**_

_**People passing by looking for angels**_

_**Walking down the streets looking for angels**_

_**Everyone I meet looking for angels**_

_**So many nations with so many hungry people**_

_**So many homeless scrounging around for dirty needles**_

_**On the rise, teen suicide, when we will realize**_

_**we've been desensitized by the lies of the world**_

_**We're oppressed and impressed by the greedy**_

_**Whose hands squeeze the life out of the needy**_

_**When will we learn that wars, threats, and regrets are the cause and effect of living in fear **_

Finally breaking the silence as the pair walked up to the high school Ten-Ten finally spoke up. "Well, thanks for the ride Sasuke."

"No problem Ten-Ten, really." he answered back with a small smile.

"Well...I'll see you later!" Ten-Ten shouted as she started to run towards her group of friends.

"See you!" Sasuke shouted back as he found his group of friends as well.

Time Skip:

It was finally Ten-Ten's most dreaded time of the day, lunch. _"You promised Sasuke Ten-Ten, go get something to eat!" "You can break promised! Lie, you do it all the time to everyone else!"_

Ten-Ten finally let out a small groan as she reluctantly picked up a lunch tray full of food. Today's lunch was a slice of pizza and a bag of chips with water. After Ten-Ten paid for her lunch she slowly made her way to her group.

"Hey guys!" she said, putting on a fake smile as she took her seat next to Sakura.

"Hey!" all the girls shouted as they saw Ten-Ten.

"So...Ten-Ten...Hinata said she saw you come to school with Sasuke this morning...spill girl!" Ino squealed.

Hinata blushed, "Sorry Ten-Ten".

"It's alright Hinata, but there is nothing going on guys! He just offered me a ride to school. No big deal" Ten-Ten stated, taking a bite of her pizza.

Ino and Temari rolled their eyes "Yeah right!" they said at the same time.

"Seriously guys!" Ten-Ten exclaimed while trying not to laugh.

"Just leave her along guys!" Sakura said, while turning to Ten-Ten and whispering "I got your back."

Ten-Ten grinned and nodded as she started back on her food.

Only a few moments later the conversation had shifted from Sasuke to cross country, the finally to several other girly topics. As the other girls engaged in the conversation, Ten-Ten suddenly grew silent as she analyzed what Ino had eaten, a ham and cheese sandwich and an apple with water._ "God Ten-Ten, even Ino ate better than you today! You messed up big time...if you don't rid of it now...everyone is going to think you're a pig...not to mention a total loser!" _

Ten-Ten glanced at her wrist watch, it was 12:25. _"Ten minutes left before the bell rings...that should be enough time"_

"Alright guys, well I gotta go use the restroom. See you!" Ten-Ten said, gathering her trash and her purse as she quickly left the cafeteria before anyone could say anything to her.

"Thank God Sasuke doesn't have this lunch..." she whispered to herself as she quickly walked to the closest restroom.

When Ten-Ten entered the restroom she noticed a pair of girls still in there. Acting quickly she dug into her purse and took out her hair brush, she then positioned herself in front of the mirror and started to brush her hair, stalling until the girls left. Lucky for Ten-Ten, they left not long after Ten-Ten had entered.

Ten-Ten gave herself one final look before going back into the stall. When she looked into her reflection tears almost formed into her eyes, but she turned away quickly while whispering to herself "I just want to be perfect..."

_**Who can help protect the innocence of our children**_

_**Stolen on the internet with images they can't forget**_

_**We want it we want**_

_**We want a reason to live**_

_**We represent a generation that wants to turn back a nation**_

_**To let love be our light and salvation**_

_**We need it we need**_

_**We need more than this**_

_**I became a savior to some kids I'll never meet**_

_**Sent a check in the mail to buy them something to eat**_

_**What will you do to make a difference, to make a change?**_

Ten-Ten slammed the stall door shut and tied her long, chocolate brown hair in a ponytail before purging. After she tied her hair up, she stuck her finger once again down her throat and released every bit of the filthy, forbidden food she had eaten, not caring what she had promised Sasuke.

_**What will you do to help someone along the way?**_

_**Just a touch, a smile as you turn the other cheek**_

_**Pray for your enemies, humble yourself, love's staring back at me**_

_**In the midst of the most painful faces**_

_**Angels show up in the strangest of places**_

* * *

Author's Note: Song- "Looking for Angels" by Skillet, NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED! I OWN NOTHING! Well, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Thank you all to have been reading and reviewing this story, it means a lot to me! Warning, this story as it goes on will most likely get darker and more intense and dramatic. SO KEEP ON READING AND REVIEWING!


	6. Fingers Crossed: Part 2

**_Hold on, _**

**_Like you don't remember me _**

**_Underneath everything I guess I always dreamed that I would be the one to take you away_**

**_ From all this wasted pain_**

**_ But I can't save you from yourself_**

Ten-Ten walked with great care as she left the bathroom, checking both ways to make sure no one heard her purging. When she declared the hall clear she then sighed with relief and was about to continue on to class, but a strange smell caught her attention. It was a foul and strange smell she had never smelled in her the entire seventeen years she had lived. She sniffed around for a moment; it was coming from the boys' bathroom. She slowly walked towards the boys' bathroom, suddenly curious to see what the source of this strange smell was.

Before she could yell into the bathroom to see who was in there, Naruto suddenly appeared, his posture was slightly slumped and he appeared to be having a hard time keeping his balance as he walked as he held a water bottle in his right hand. "Ten-Ten?" he asked, as he looked up to see who had found him out.

Ten-Ten stared, shocked, into his now slightly red ocean-blue eyes. She had never seen anything like it before. "Naruto…what happened?" she asked softly.

Naruto chuckled as he straightened himself out a bit as he took a quick sip of his water bottle. "Aw, Ten-Ten, it's nothing. Just my little way of staying lean for soccer."

"I'm confused Naruto…what-"

_**Don't you want to feel?**_

_** Don't you want to live your life? **_

_**How much longer are you gonna Give in to the fear? **_

_**Holding you down until you're frozen I can't let you fall apart. **_

Naruto rolled his eyes at Ten-Ten's ignorance as he motioned for her to walk with him. He smoothly reached into his pocket and grabbed a small bottle of eye drops as he quickly put a few drops in each eye, which seemed to make the redness in his eye a little better. "It's called weed Ten-Ten…it helps the metabolism…I gotta stay lean you know?"

Ten-Ten's chocolate brown eyes widened as she took in Narutos' secret. "So you smoke to stay in shape? Isn't smoking…bad?"

Naruto laughed, "Naw, not if you do it right. I can teach you if you want…it's a whole lot better than what you're doing…"

**_You don't even know what you've done to me_**

**_ But I would be the one To take you away_**

**_ From all this wasted pain_**

**_ If you could just wake up_**

Ten-Ten suddenly stopped cold in her tracks. "What did you say?" she demanded coldly.

Naruto rolled his eyes again. "I heard you puking Ten-Ten…I haven't killed that many brain cells to not realize what you were doing…"

Ten-Ten suddenly fell silent. What could she say? Naruto suddenly sighed and decided to provide her with more information. "I'm not the only guy on the team that does it…some even do coke…I'll tell you what…come to my house tonight…and you can come try it and see if you like it better than starving yourself and puking your guts out. Alright?"

Ten-Ten bit her lip. "I don't know Naruto…maybe…" she said, turning in the direction of her class.

Naruto smirked before he turned in the direction of his class. "You said maybe…I can hold you to that much at least…"

_**Don't you want to feel? **_

_**Don't you want to live your life?**_

_** How much longer are you gonna Give into the fear? **_

_**Holding you down until you're…** _

*Time Skip*

Ten-Ten sat silent in Sasuke's car, silently debating on whether to tell him or not about her encounter with Naruto.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked with a small smile on his face as she stopped at a red light. "I can tell something's on your mind."

Ten-Ten bit her lip for a second before speaking and choosing her words carefully, she began to tell Sasuke about Naruto.

"Well…earlier today…after lunch…I found Naruto in the bathroom…"

Sasuke smirked, "You went into the boys' bathroom Ten-Ten?"

Ten-Ten playfully punched Sasuke in the shoulder, "No silly! I was outside the bathroom and he walked out and I asked what he was doing and he told me…he smokes, Sasuke!"

Sasuke's smirk suddenly dropped to a frown. Yet, his expression displayed a look of not being surprised.

"You don't look surprised Sasuke…" said Ten-Ten.

**_All alone, all alone,_**

**_ And drowning in your past _**

**_Take it back, take it back I still believe you can_ **

"Well…I already knew…" Sasuke answered back in monotone.

"Well…do you do it too?" she asked, suddenly curious in his answer.

"Nope…They're just being idiots…Naruto, Neji, and Gaara smoke…they tried to get me to join them but after what happened to my brother…I can't let myself get into stuff like that…" Sasuke stated firmly.

"Hm…" Ten-Ten murmured, starting to wander what exactly happened to Itachi.

"But…anyways…how did you do today?" Sasuke asked, trying to change the subject.

Ten-Ten rolled her eyes, being a master of lying she said without hesitation "Fine…I hated every minute of it."

Sasuke turned to face Ten-Ten as he pulled into her driveway "That's the first step…"

Ten-Ten bent down to pick up her book bags, "Sure…well, thanks Sasuke! See you tomorrow!" she said as she opened the car door and leaped out onto her driveway.

As she waved to Sasuke as he backed out of her driveway, her phone in her hoodie pocket vibrated. As she pulled it out of her hoodie she clicked read, she noticed it was Naruto. "That's strange…" she whispered to herself as she turned to walk into her house. It read.

_R we still on for 2 nite?_

Ten-Ten paused for a moment before answering Nartuo. "But...I promised Sasuke I would get better, not worse..." she whispered to herself. But hadn't she already broke that promise earlier today? Ten-Ten took a deep breath and finally texted her answer, it was a small, yet fate changing one, "Yes".

**_Don't you want to feel? _**

**_Don't you want to live your life? _**

**_How much longer are you gonna Give into the fear?_**

**_ I can't go on pretending So give me something real _**

**_No one in your way but you _**

**_How much longer are you gonna Give into the fear_**

**_ Holding you down till you disappear_**

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Now, I apologize for not knowing much about drugs and such, but I do make up for it for knowing almost everything about eating disorders (because I've had one). I hope you enjoyed this story and I will continue to update as often as I can! Thanks and God Bless!

Song: Disappear by Evanescence

NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!


	7. Numb

**_Here I stand_**

**_Helpless and left for dead_**

**_Close your eyes_**

**_So many days go by_**

**_Easy to find what's wrong_**

**_Harder to find what's right_**

Ten-Ten quickly slipped on her black hoodie and ugg boots and dashed out the door. She was nervous, the cool night air seemed to calm her nerves slightly as she headed towards Naruto's house. Her mother feel asleep just recently and Ten-Ten grabbed the opportunity without thinking to sneak out. She didn't know what to expect, she didn't even know who else would be there.

As Ten-Ten approached Naruto's house, she noticed his parents cars were gone and inferred that they were gone for the weekend. She slowly approached his front door and softly knocked on the door. A moment later her eyes were suddenly met with Naruto's beaming smile.

"Hey Ten-Ten! Guys Ten-Ten's here! I told you guys she wouldn't bail! Come one in! "

Ten-Ten shyly smiled and entered the house slowly. She took the chance to look around and observe Naruto's home. It was neat and tidy, with no family photos or paintings; just plain white walls.

**_I believe in you, I can show you_**

**_That I can see right through all your empty lies_**

**_I won't stay long in this world so wrong_**

**_Say goodbye_**

**_As we dance with the Devil tonight_**

**_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_**

**_As we dance with the Devil tonight_**

Suddenly Naruto turned around and his once care-free expression was replaced with a serious one. "Now, before I let you go to the basement Ten-Ten. You need to know that anyone you see here tonight…tomorrow you didn't see. Understand?

Ten-Ten nodded in response, she didn't feel much like talking until she knew exactly what she was in for.

Naruto's familiar smile suddenly grew back, "Good" he said while he turned back around to face forward and led her to the basement.

"Alright guys so you ready to have fun?" Naruto shouted as they walked down the stairs to the basement.

"Totally!" a serious of voices shouted back.

**_Trembling_**

**_Crawling across my skin_**

**_Feeling your cold dead eyes_**

**_Stealing the life of mine_**

**_I believe in you, I can show you_**

**_That I can see right through all your empty lies_**

**_I won't last long in this world so wrong_**

Ten-Ten's brown eyes widened as she finally got a glimpse of who was here. _Neji? Kiba?_ she thought to herself as she stared in disbelief as she walked closer to the group of guys, Neji and Kiba were two of the nicest guys she knew…the smartest too. They were all sitting around a table, and on the table was were Ten-Ten saw the obvious weed, but there she also saw a small baggie of white powder.

Gaara smirked as Ten-Ten sat down nervously next to Naruto , "Never thought I'd see you here Ten-Ten."

Suddenly all the guys turned and stared at Ten-Ten, who suddenly became so stunned at the sudden attention, she couldn't speak one word.

"Aw cut her a break you guys, I heard her gagging up her lunch earlier so I told her this was a better way of doing things." Naruto explained, truly thinking he was helping her.

"Really Ten-Ten? Is that true?" Kiba asked, with genuine concern on his face.

Ten-Ten in response just scoffed and said "Yea, but enough about me. Can we just have fun?"

As if it was on cue, each guy grabbed whatever they wanted, most grabbed the weed. Only Gaara grabbed the baggy full of white powder.

Ten-Ten eyes him for a moment, finally speaking up and saying "What is that?"

Gaara looked up from the bag and smirked "Its coke…wanna try?"

**_Say goodbye_**

**_As we dance with the Devil tonight_**

**_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_**

**_As we dance with the Devil tonight_**

Ten-Ten thought for a moment, she glanced at the rest of the guys, they already had wrapped their weed up like a cigar. Ten-ten thought for a moment, _well, it does look much cleaner…_

"Sure" Ten-Ten finally answered, grabbing the bag that Gaara had just passed to her.

"Now how do I do this?" Ten-Ten asked with a small smile, attempting to lighten the situation.

Gaara was silent as he slowly passed her a clean straw, he then took out a pair of scissors from his pocket and cut it into two pieces, he passed Ten-Ten one and then gave himself one. He fiddled around in his pocket for a moment and then pulled out two pieces of square-cut paper. He took the bag from Ten-Ten for a moment and then poured a little onto the paper, he then took his straw and put it into his nostril and then lowered his head down to the table and then began to inhale the cocaine. Ten-Ten simply watched in amazement as he did this, when he was done he raised his head. A smile arouse across his face as he then pushed the bag towards Ten-Ten. Without thinking Ten-Ten repeated what Gaara had done, and in almost no time at all Ten-Ten was soaring.

Ten-Ten felt soon felt on top of the world, like nothing could touch her. Her whole body was numb, all the pain and worry she had before she arrived was erased and it felt great. Soon her and Gaara were laughing for no reason. Soon all the hunger she had before left her, this feeling she now discovered was amazing and something she wanted to last forever.

Before she knew it Naruto and Kiba started a poker game and she totally wanted in. The game was pointless and stupid, Naruto, Kiba, and Neji, and Shikamaru were completely stoned and looked like they were about to pass out. Ten-Ten and Gaara were too high in the sky to even care about what was going on. Everyone was laughing and making stupid jokes at each other until a shout finally gathered a small amount of sense into the group.

"What the hell is going on here?

Giggling like a little girl, Ten-Ten finally turned around to see who it was. It was Sasuke. She then burst into laughter, "Hey guys! It's Sas- GAY!"

"Naruto! What did you make her do?" Sasuke shouted, making his way towards Ten-Ten.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, his eyes blood shot red as he struggled to find the words to say. "She…I…uh…"

"Naruto! I swear to God! How could you let her do this! What is she even on?" Sasuke continued to shout as he began to pick Ten-Ten up bridal style.

"Coke Sasuke, duhhh hahaha, I can't believe they stopped putting this stuff in Coca-Cola hehe" Ten-Ten squealed out with laughter as Sasuke shoot his head as he continued to carry her out bridal style of the basement.

Just as Sasuke reached the car, the high Ten-Ten had was warring off. "Sasuke…put me down!" she screamed. Now, the irritability and anger came in after the high left.

Sasuke did as he was commanded to and put her down, but as soon as he put her down she somehow managed to attempt to run off. Luckily, the numbness was still their so when she couldn't feel her legs as she ran she stumbled and fell.

Sasuke rushed to her side, picking her up again, this time Ten-Ten didn't fight it. As she carefully placed her in his car, he began to drive off towards her house.

By then the high was almost gone, and the pain she once felt was slowly returning. She was angry at Sasuke, she hated him for ruining her high, for taking away the one thing that made her forget everything. But she couldn't manage to get all her thoughts out as once, so settled with a question. "How did…how did you get in there?" she croaked.

"I always check on Naruto and the gang whenever his parents are gone for the weekend…I want to make sure they don't do anything that dumb…but I didn't expect to find you there…"

Ten-Ten sighed and muttered a silent "Oh…"

**_Hold on, hold on_**

**_Say goodbye_**

**_As we dance with the Devil tonigh_**

**_tDon't you dare look at him in the eye_**

**_As we dance with the Devil tonight_**

**_Hold on, hold on_**

**_Goodbye..._**

* * *

_Author's Note: Well…I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! I'm so happy I updated! Well please read and review! I will update again soon! Maybe tomorrow even! God Bless! And I do believe the song was most appropriate haha._

_Song: Dance with the Devil_

_Artist: Breaking Benjamin_


	8. Entering the Shadows

_**The sun has set, I close my eyes**_

_**I pretend everything's alright**_

_**Drowning in anger from all these lies**_

_**I can't pretend everything's alright**_

_**Please don't let me fall forever**_

_**Can you tell me it's over?**_

I remained silent the rest of the short ride. Suddenly Sasuke pulled up into his driveway and quickly got out of his car and was almost in flash at my side, opening the car door for me. Sasuke's dark orbs stared into mine with a genuine look of concern as he grabbed my hand softly and helped me out of the passenger seat.

"I can handle myself Sasuke…" I heard myself say softly as he let my hand go to shut the door to his car. "I'll be going now."

"Not likely Ten-Ten, I need to get you home safely." he answered back softly, taking my hand once again, leading my towards my house, clearly making it impossible for me to argue.

_**There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer **_

_**I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go I need you with me as I enter the shadows **_

_**Caught in the darkness, I go blind But can you help me find my way out? **_

_**Nobody hears me, I suffer the silence**_

_** Can you tell me it's over now? **_

I signed deeply, this was pitiful. I felt like a kid again. Sasuke began to speak to me again softly, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. Not that I cared actually, because all I could think about was how good I felt a while ago. The high, the weightless feeling, the happiness, the hunger pains gone. It was almost unreal. It was truly like being on cloud nine, maybe even better than that. Suddenly Sasuke's voice interrupted my thoughts.

_**There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer**_

_** I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go **_

_**I need you with me as I enter the shadows **_

"Ten-Ten? Are you with me?" Sasuke asked, waving his hand in front of my eyes.

I just stared at him blankly while reaching out and grabbing his hand to get it out of my face. "Yeah, I'm fine Sasuke. Everything is just peachy."

Sasuke then held his tongue for a brief moment before answering my comment. "Ten-Ten…I know your mad at me but this…this…this has got to stop…"

How dare he! How dare he go and tell me what I can and can't do! God he makes me so angry! "Really Sasuke? Why? Why! Why do I need to stop?" I shouted angrily, I suddenly felt tears of anger forming under my eye. I quickly wiped them away before Sasuke would notice.

Sasuke paused once again, it was as if he was preparing himself for something. "Because…" he started, "Because I- Because I love you Ten-Ten! There…I said it!"

I was shocked, I didn't understand. Suddenly he leaned in and kissed me fully on the lips. I nearly melted. I was so confused, angry, and shocked at the same time. I couldn't believe this…he said he loved me? Is that possible? I'm good enough to be loved? It couldn't be true…after what happened to his brother I must just be some charity case to him. Suddenly I pulled away from him, startling him.

'Wha-" he started, but I cut him off with my shouts.

"How could you Sasuke?" I screamed, storming towards my front door.

"What?" he yelled back in frustration. "How could I what?"

At that moment I had opened my front door, I slowly turned around, tears in my eyes I looked straight into his dark orbs and whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "Lie." With that said, I said nothing more and shut the door behind me, leaving him to his own disarray.

_**I'm holding onto you [x2] **_

_**There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer**_

_** I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go **_

_**I need you with me as I enter the shadows**_

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks sooooo much for reading! I appreciate all who have read, reviewed, favored, ect my story! So do please continue to read and review! It motivates me to write lol! God Bless! _

_P.S- Sorry for the short chapter! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! _

_Song: Shadows_

_Artist: Red_

_NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!_


	9. Whispers in the Light

_**Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away  
**_

It was early Saturday morning, the sun rays seeping through my room caused me to wake up earlier than I had wanted. I sleepily arouse out of my bed, tossing the bed sheets sloppily aside as I walked to my bathroom. I flicked the light switch to my bathroom on slowly, rubbing my eyes as the light hurt them for a moment. I glanced in the mirror as I walked closer to it. "Ugh" I heard myself say as I turned the water on to wash my face and brush my teeth. It was a slow process, I had a lot of thinking to do about last night. I couldn't believe Sasuke kissed me like that! I mean what nerve! I finally decided the best way to handle the situation was to avoid him for the time being.

As soon as I finished freshening up I made my way down stairs. When I reached the end of the stairs my mother was waiting for me.

"Ten-Ten." she started, motioning for me to come with her into the kitchen.

"Yeah Mom?" I said as I followed her into the kitchen.

"Well…I decided since my company is going to be making me travel more…and you've been so good with your special diet…and you season is going well so far, that I'll allow you to have a car!" She said with a smile on her face.

My jaw dropped to the floor, "Are you serious?" I screamed, jumping around the kitchen.

My mother laughed and nodded, but then her expression grew more serious as she added "As long as you stick to what your doing that is…"

I suddenly collected myself and nodded in agreement.

"Alright, then lets go get it!" she exclaimed, walking towards the front door.

"Hold on! I gotta get my shoes on!" I yelled as I ran back up the stairs. Maybe my mom really was looking out for me…maybe she did care.

_**Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)**_

The next Monday at school was amazing! Everyone stared as I pulled up in my new brand new red Volkswagen beetle. It was like a dream come true! I finally had freedom! And this way, no more riding with Sasuke!

As I locked my new car, I decided my first mission was to find Gaara, I needed to find out where to get more of that stuff. I needed it now and I wasn't going to give it up now when I just got started. As I walked up the steps of my high school I noticed Naruto and the gang all hanging around by the vending machines.

"Gaara!" I shouted as I ran up to them.

He didn't smile as I approached the group, but he did answer me. "What's up?" he asked.

"Can I talk to you in private for a second?" I asked nervously.

He shrugged and walked a few feet away from the group with me. "Um…I don't really know how else to say this but…how can I get more of that stuff?" I asked softly.

He smirked finally, "I have some now…of course it was for me later but I can always get more…but how about….thirty bucks?"

_**I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away  
**_

"Sure, I don't need this lunch money anyways." I muttered as I got my wallet out of my purse, I slipped the bills into his pale hand and he slowly reached into a secret pocket in his coat and looked around cautiously. When the coast was clear, he swiftly dropped it into my bag. His final words as he walked away being "Of all people I thought I'd be selling to in this school…"

He was right, I thought as I walked towards my locker. I was so pathetic, people with problems used drugs. Not me. I looked into my purse before I stuffed it into my locker. The baggie full of white power was so intriguing. I suddenly became excited with the thought of what I could do with it after practice today. God I have no self control. I shook my head as I shut my locker door shut, as I turned around I suddenly became face to face with none other than Sasuke Uchiha himself. I gasped, shocked, my books slipped right out of my hands and onto the floor. "What do you want?" I demanded as I bent down to pick my books up.

_**Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end  
**_

"To talk." he answered softly, handing me my chemistry book.

"Is that all?" I answered back, my tone as sharp as a razor blade.

"I just want to understand why your so upset with me.' he said, clearly my tone didn't phase him.

"Do you really want to know Sasuke?" I said with anger as we started towards our first block class.

"Of course Ten-Ten, that's why I'm talking to you right now." he answered calmly.

I took a deep breath before explaining, "Because Sasuke…I'm tired of you telling me what I do is wrong, I'm tired of you telling me I'm sick and need help. And on top of that, you kissed me when I was…you know!" I shouted, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

Sasuke stopped walking as well, he paused before he spoke again. "I-" he started, but I cut him off.

"There is no excuse Sasuke! You know what….just leave me alone from now on!" I shouted as I stormed off to class, leaving a shocked Sasuke behind me.

The rest of class he didn't even look at me, and the rest of the day he didn't say one word to me. Just the way I wanted it. However, after school ended all my thoughts of Sasuke went away as I remembered we had a home meet today. It was hot out, about eighty-eight degrees. It was sunny with almost no wind. Just perfect, I thought as I walked towards the track where most of the other girls were.

"Ten-Ten!" Sakura exclaimed, waving as soon as she saw me.

"Hey!" I shouted back, putting a smile upon my face as I got closer.

"Omgsh! I'm so nervous!" Ino exclaimed with a small smile.

_**Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)**_

"It's okay Ino, we'll smoke em' today!" I stated as I walked into the track restroom to change.

Coach Tsunade gave almost an identical speech to the simple statement I made earlier. The other teams appeared to have a few decent runners on their squads, but nothing for me to worry about. After warming up and stretching, all girls made their way to the starting line on the track.

"Alright ladies, listen up! You will run a whole lap around the track before exiting to the trail there," Tsunade started, pointing to the gate that was across the track area. "If anyone falls in the first hundred meters, I will shoot my gun and you all have to return. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Good, alright, good luck ladies!" I placed my finger on the start button of my watch and held my breath as I waited for her to shoot the gun. I counted down in my head, five, four, three, two, bam!

We were off, I took off into first place immediately out of instinct. I felt great for the first lap, I was a good two hundred meters ahead now as I turned into the woods area by the gate. I was grateful for the temporary shade for the short time. _God, its so hot! Gotta keep pushing, gotta keep pushing!_ I was soon out of the woods and passing the mile and a half mark._ Halfway there Ten-Ten, almost there_, I told myself. I felt so weak and tired, my vision soon became blurry as I continued my race. My throat was so dry and I felt ready to die. I quickly looked behind me and saw I had a good lead. _Don't give up, _I chanted to myself. I head a voice saying only half a mile to go now. I pushed as hard as I could, knowing soon it would be over. Before I knew it I reached the finish line, the women taking times clicked her watch, saying "19:12". _So close_, I thought, _so close._ I closed my eyes, not realizing it. I opened them slowly again as I began to walk forward, my vision was blurry once again, my head began to spin, suddenly everything faded to black.

_**Servatis a periculum [save us from danger]  
Servatis a maleficum [save us from evil]**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Thanks soooo much to all of those who have reviewed this story so far! I really appreciate every last review I have received! Please keep reading and reviewing! God Bless!**_

_**Song: Whisper**_

_**Artist: Evanescence**_


	10. Author's Message!

**_So…I've been thinking lately, I've been wanting to improve my writing skills and style as well. I'm thinking about writing another story about a person with an eating disorder, however, I think I may want to do a Harry Potter fanfiction. I'm not 100 percent sure yet, but it's a possibility. Trust me, I don't want it to be a copy and paste of this story just with different setting and characters. I want it do be same message but different story. As readers of this fan fiction, I would like to know your thoughts on that. Feel free to PS me or just review! Thanks, God Bless!_**


	11. Failure

My world went black, I no longer heard the rush of voices. This was calming surprisingly, I no longer felt stress, just relief. I felt a sense of peace and serenity I haven't felt in a long time. I didn't want to wake back up, I didn't want to face the cruel world with my demanding mother and with my father who doesn't even acknowledge my existence. I suddenly felt a voice calling my name, it agitated me. It was calling me back into that cruel world. I suddenly felt myself giving into the voice as I slowly returned to consciousness. I slowly opened my eyes, only to see a women I've never seen in my life looking down at me. Panic set in as I attempted to scramble away, only to find that I was hooked up to several IV cords. What was this? Why are they putting this crap into me?

"Hello Ten-Ten, I'm Doctor Shizune. You caused quite a scare back there, huh?" she said, her dark eyes sparkling as she let out a light chuckle.

Scare? What the heck was the woman talking about?

"Have you been under any stress lately?" she then asked, clicking her pen as she reached for a clipboard on the side of my bed.

I shook my head, I just wanted to get out of here.

She raised a brow, "Are you sure, your blood tests showed you were low on…well…almost everything you need to function properly, it's a miracle you even finished the race."

I decided the only way I was getting out of this one was to lie. "I'm just so busy with schoolwork lately, I never paid any attention to my diet."

Her expression softened a bit as she scribbled something down her the clipboard. "That's understandable, however your going to need to see one of our recommended psychologists who also works as a nutritionist. He can really help you make sure you get the proper nutrition you need daily."

"What?" I demanded, almost screaming.

"I understand that you must not be the type that likes to see doctors, however you clearly don't know how to handle stress well, unless there's something else going on? Is there?" she asked

"No…no…I just didn't think this would happen." I lied with a small innocent smile.

"Well…here's what we can do. Since your seventeen you can check yourself out of here. But, I will give you this card with Dr. Kakashi's location and number on it. I already called him and notified him of your situation. There's a day and time to meet him on it. Just give it a try. See what happens, okay sweetie?" Dr. Shizune said as she gave me the other doctors card.

I nodded my head as I took the card. "May I leave now?" I asked as she turned to leave the room.

She nodded and waved as she exited the room. "I'll get one of the nurses to get you off those IV cords." she said, just before she disappeared into the hallway.

I stared at the card as I waited for the nurse to come in, he expected to me to come tomorrow at noon? I wasn't sure about this guy. I hated doctors, let alone some psychologist.

Suddenly a young, blonde woman entered my room. She didn't say a word as she unhooked me to the IV cords. She was gone as quick as she came. I quickly changed into the spare hospital t-shirt and shorts they give all patients before they leave and left the room as quickly as I could. I walked down the hallway with haste as I found the elevator at the end of the hallway. I entered the elevator along with several other patients.

The ride down seemed to take forever. Finally I reached the main floor. I quickly walked up to the receptionist desk. As if it was on cue she placed a check out sheet in front of me that just required my signature. I signed quickly. I then turned to leave this god-forsaken hospital when suddenly as I turned straight ahead I found myself looking straight at none other than Sasuke Uchiha with a women who resembled him quite a bit. His eyes widened when he saw me. The women suddenly smiled and said "My, Sasuke quit staring at that beautiful young lady over there and tell me if you know her or not!"

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long update guys! I hope this chapter wasn't awful, I just really wanted to get something out their for everyone who liked this story! God Bless! Remember, review!_


	12. Lies Uncovered

I opened my mouth to respond to the dark haired woman but Sasuke beat me to it.

"This is Ten-Ten, mother." he said softly. He avoided my gaze as his mother walked closer to me.

"My aren't you a pretty thing…." she said sweetly. She had a huge smile on her face as she continued to stare at me.

As upset as I was at Sasuke, I couldn't bear to give his mom the cold-shoulder as well so I shot a smile back as well, saying "Thank you."

Sasuke soon joined his mothers side, "Come on mom, we need to get you your check up." he said, still avoiding my eyes as he softly tugged on his mothers arm.

His mother quickly brushed his hand off her arm, "I'll check myself in, speak to your friend for a bit. I'll be fine Sasuke." she said, walking off to the front desk before Sasuke could protest.

Sasuke suddenly looked me in the eyes, saying in a firm and steady voice. "I'm sorry Ten-Ten."

Suddenly I heard myself say "Forget about it, I over reacted." I silently cursed myself for forgiving him so quickly.

"Well, now that that's out of the way…could you tell me what your doing here?" he asked, his voice filled with genuine concern.

I didn't know what to say. If I told him the truth he'd just freak out, but if I lied it may just make matters worse. I just stood their for a moment before I responded like my usual sarcastic self. "I could ask you the same question Uchiha."

"Touché…my mom needs mental check ups here every so often…ever since my brother passed…she basically cracked…" he said with sorrow.

"I'm sorry Sasuke…she looks like a great mom. I can tell she cares a lot about you." I said. I couldn't help but shift my gaze to his mother, who was now talking like she was old friends with the lady at the front desk. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous, his mom was a sweet woman, while mine was just…not.

"But you still haven't told me why you were here. " he said, causing me to turn back around to face him.

I rolled my eyes, he was a persistent one when he wanted something. "How about this, if you come over later and tell me about your brother….then I'll tell you what happened today. Deal?" I smiled as I watched him think my offer over, it was a fair deal, right?

"Well, okay…but I want the full story, you hear?" he shouted as I waved goodbye, already knowing he would say yes to my offer.

"Sure, Sasuke…whatever you say!" I shouted back. As I exited the hospital I was greeted by a man who told me that I needed to go to the building over to retrieve my belongings. Man, why did this business have to be so complicated. As soon as I picked my school bag up, I hastily checked inside to see if my hidden back of coke was still their. It was, breathed a sigh of relief as I hastily started on my walk home. I had no idea how I got away without anything getting searched, by all I knew that day was it had to be some miracle.

The walk home wasn't awful. I appreciated the decent alone time I had with just me and my thoughts. It took my about an hour to get home. Thank god it was just before dark too when I got there. Noticing the empty drive way as I walked up to the front door reminded me of my car that was unfortunately back at the school. Great I thought to myself as I unlocked the door. I'm going to have to ask Sasuke for a ride home tomorrow.

As I entered the empty house, I made my way to the kitchen. My mom left a note on the counter.

_Ten-Ten,_

_As you know I'm going to be on a business trip till Sunday night. Make sure you lock all the doors when you go to bed and don't stay out to late!_

_~Mom_

I tossed the note aside as I grabbed my stuff to head upstairs to my room. I grabbed my phone out of my bag as I made my way up the stairs. I had a texts from almost everyone on the team, telling me to get better and all that crap. But there was a last one from Sasuke, letting me know he would be over at eight tonight. I checked the time on my phone quickly as I entered my room finally. It was seven-thirty. Perfect I thought to myself as I quickly threw my bag on top of my bed. I quickly grabbed the bag of cocaine out of it and hid it in my closet. I then quickly threw the hospital clothes off and searched my room for my sweatpants and hoodie. I located a old track t-shirt and then put some sweats on. I then threw my hoodie on and then put my long chocolate brown hair in a bun. Not even bothering to look at the mirror in the process, knowing I'd hate what I saw.

It was perfect timing, as I made my way back down the stairs. There was a soft knock at the door as I was halfway down the stairs. I quickly made my way down the rest of the stairs, I then quickly unlocked it. It was Sasuke. "Hey." I breathed, widening the door so he could come in.

Ready to talk?" he asked, avoiding the typical greeting procedures.

I shrugged as I closed the door. "Sure." I said simply as I led him into the living room.

"So.." he said. "Can you tell me what happened?" he said, sitting in the chair across from the one I just sat down in.

I gulped, knowing their was no way I was going to lie or get out of this one.

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this! This is two days in a row I updated! So please, read and review! With all your thoughts, I love it when people add their own opinions in on their reviews and stuff! Thanks! God Bless!** _


	13. The Cracked Mirror:Thin is Not a Sin

I gulped, knowing there wasn't any way out of this one. I slowly sat onto the couch in front of the chair Sasuke sat in. I remained silent for a moment, twirling my pale fingers in my lap as I attempted to find the best way to tell Sasuke. Finally I heard myself speak.

"I…I kind of…passed out at the end of my race…" I said in almost a whisper. I looked back down into my lap, I couldn't bare to see the expression I knew he was probably making. I heard him sigh to himself.

"Is that all?" he said in monotone.

I looked back up at him, there wasn't any sign of disappointment or anger on his face. Just sadness. I then nodded in response, unsure how the rest of this conversation would go.

"I guess I have to tell you about my brother now, huh?" he said, a small smile appearing across his lips. "He was like you Ten-Ten, he was the best soccer player and track runner our school had. He was under pressure from father to be the absolute best all the time. Suddenly during his junior year I noticed him getting smaller and paler and more tired everyday. I saw him slowly die. He did drugs as well, always telling me to go to my room and leave him be. I never knew…if I had…I could have done something to help him…"

I was stunned. I never heard such a story like that before in my life. I finally saw why Sasuke wanted to help me so much now. But this was my life now, anything else wasn't normal to me.

"That's why…I'm going to help you Ten-Ten. I'm not mad you passed out, maybe that'll wake you up a bit, huh?" he said, leaning in closer to me, grasping my hands softly in his own.

"I…I can't stop Sasuke. This is my life now…it's not just about being thin anymore Sasuke…its what keeps me living each day. The very thing you say is killing me is what's keeping me from dying in here." I said softly while pointing to my heart. "Thin…is not a sin…" I breathed, taking my other hand out from under his.

"Listen to yourself! You sound so…lifeless! Live Ten-Ten! Damn! How can you be so selfish? Your father may not be here for you anymore and your mother may not even care that she's killing her own daughter, but I am here! And I do care!" He shouted. Suddenly he leaned in once again, this time his lips met mine.

One again this behavior stunned me. I wasn't good enough for this. I wasn't worth saving. I pulled away slowly. "I'm going to see some doctor okay? He could possibly help me out a bit, would that make you happy?" I said desperately trying to change the subject.

He shook his head, "No, it wouldn't. I need you to do this for you not me. Otherwise its not going to work."

I groaned, couldn't he see I was beyond repair? "Sasuke, you could pick the pieces up from the mirror that I broke…but the cracks will always be there."

He suddenly grew silent, knowing that I was right. We sat there in silence for a moment, taking in the conversation we just had. I knew he wanted to fix me. He must think I'm some toy that just ran out of batteries or some television that was just unplugged. No, it wasn't as simple as he thought. If I ended up back in the hospital again I would fight treatment until the day I died. In the beginning I didn't understand what a price I would have to pay for perfection…but now…I truly understood the price I paid for it.

_Author's Note: Sorry for the late update! I know its short but its something right? Please read and review, favor, life, whatever! God Bless!_


	14. Death Sentence Sealed

It was early Saturday morning when I woke up. I slowly made my way out of my bed and into my bathroom. I routinely avoided looking into the mirror as I brushed my teeth. When I finished gargling I shut my bathroom door behind me and turned my shower on. As I waited for the water to heat up I striped my clothes off. I looked down at my stomach, I was disgusted with myself. I shuddered at the thought of my massive stomach and thunder thighs as I entered the now steaming shower. I took my time in the shower, knowing I had the whole day to myself, well not counting the stupid doctor appointment I made, but I didn't want my mom knowing where I was going so today was the best day to at least get it out of the way.

When I finished I slowly got dressed in a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt and threw my still damp hair in a bun. I then walked to my dresser and applied my usual makeup and perfume. I then grabbed my purse and keys, slipping on my sandals as I dashed out of my room. As I walked down the stairs I looked through my purse to find the doctors card. By the time I found it I was already to my car. As I sat in my car seat, I got my cell phone out of my purse and dialed the number on the card. Within seconds someone answered.

"I've been waiting for your call." the voice said.

"Excuse me? What?" I said, suddenly freaked out and ready to hang up.

"Your Ten-Ten right?" the voice asked calmly.

"Yeah…how do you know?" I asked back suddenly ready to throw my phone out the car window.

"Uh the doctor who referred you to me gave me your information so I knew who this was when you called." he answered back, again in his annoyingly calm voice.

"Oh…" I replied, suddenly feeling stupid. "But um…do you do walk ins?" I finally asked.

"Sure, whatever you want, my schedule is open today anyways so come on in when your ready." he said with strange enthusiasm.

"Okay…thanks…bye." I said, hanging up before he could say anything more. I then read the address on the card and sighed to myself. What was I getting myself into?

When I arrived at the address, it was a lot smaller than I thought it would be. He most be an independent sort of doctor I thought as I parked my car in the parking lot. I took my time getting out of my car and making sure I had everything I needed on me. When I entered the office I was met by an attractive receptionist who made me sign a visitors sheet. Soon enough I was finally called into his office.

He appeared to be in his thirties, although his hair was strangely grey. His eyes were hazel and he seemed to be pretty built. Overall he was an attractive man. However I shook those thoughts away as soon as I noticed the ring on his finger.

He then stood up and extended his hand to me, "You must be Ten-Ten. Please have a seat."

I shook his hand in return and took my seat. I was at loss for words to be honest. I didn't know what to expect from this guy at all.

"Well…first I'm going to ask you some questions. The doctor already sent me what they found when they did blood work but I want to hear what you have to say first. Is that okay?" he asked, seemingly wanting me to genuinely open up to him.

"Uh okay, shoot." I said plainly, trying to act as if I didn't have anything to hide.

He took out a sheet of paper and a pen from his drawer "Okay, for starters, have you ever skipped a meal?" he asked, pen ready in hand.

I nodded my head, I had to admit to that one, there wasn't any way to lie about that one when he had the test results right in front of him.

"Have you ever used drugs?"

"Only as a dare…" I answered, knowing I couldn't deny that one as well. Damn those blood workers.

He nodded, his eyes glued to the sheet he was writing on. "Have you ever purged or thrown up your food after you ate?" he continued to ask.

I shook my head, that I could deny. And as of now, I was determined to deny all that I possibly could.

"When was your last period?' he then asked.

The question caught me off guard, I simply shrugged, honestly not sure when my last period was and what relevance it had to his questionnaire.

He continued to scribble. The questions and the scribbling continued for a good twenty minutes when he finally said that was enough.

He then placed the paper in a vanilla colored file and filed it away. "Okay, so is there anything you want to talk about with me?" he asked. Again, trying to get me to open up to him.

I bit my lip, I almost bit it so hard I bled. "Well…what do you want to know?" I asked, still biting my poor lip.

He smiled, "whatever you feel you need to tell me."

"Okay, well I live with my mom." I started, not really knowing how this conversation would continue to go.

He nodded in understanding, "And your dad?" he then asked.

"He left when I was in middle school." I said softly, looking down into my lap.

"Oh." he said, his eyebrow began to raise slowly. "And how did that make you feel?" he asked.

"I dunno…I was upset but my mom was even worse off then I was so I guess I didn't let it show that it bothered me so much. It made my mom happier…so it made our new life easier." I said, not believing the words that were coming out of my mouth.

"But did it make you happy?" he questioned.

"No, but it made my mom happy." I answered softly.

"Well, you see that's a problem. You need to learn to make yourself happy before you make others happy." he stated.

"But she's my mom, and…I just don't know…" I muttered.

"That's understandable…does you mother know that you landed in the hospital the other day?" He then asked, again starting to take notes again.

I shook my head in response.

He sighed, "Does she know about your eating disorder?" he then questioned.

I nearly choked, "what?" I demanded, my voice suddenly more firm.

He sighed once again, grabbing a packet of papers from his desk. He then handed them to me. "Your eating disorder Ten-Ten, the doctor wouldn't have sent you here if your basic nutrient levels weren't so low. These results are almost, but not quite, the equivalent to a orphan living in Africa." He said firmly.

I glared at the bars and statistics on the sheet of paper. It was ridiculous and absurd. "This...it can't be…it has to be wrong…" I trailed off, lost for words once again.

"Well, it's very real. And if you don't do something soon. You could die." he said, his smile was now gone.

I just sat there in silence not knowing what to say or react. I was basically given a death sentence if I didn't change my ways. Life as it was for me was over yet a small part of me still didn't believe what I was doing could be wrong. I finally found words to speak, softly I breathed "But what if I don't want to…"

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update! I've been working so much! But please read and review! Thanks! God Bless! And really, please do review if you like lol, I keep getting less and less reviews each chapter :(


	15. Light as a Leaf

After the day Ten-Ten had visited the doctor, she became secluded. She became a shell of herself. On the outside she smiled and waved to people at school. She laughed more often, made it appear like she was eating at lunch at school. But inside, she was torn. She wanted to try, to recover, but she didn't see any light anymore. She continued the starvation, the drugs. Anything to make her feel more alive than she did during the day. Everybody bought her lie, even Sasuke began to believe she was better. None knew how often she spent her days alone at home, her mom on business trips more and more often. How she cried herself to sleep every night because she wanted to be beautiful. No one knew that despite her restrictiveness during the day, the loneliness and thoughts of one day being better made her sink into her new friend, Mia. At night, she would often sneak down into the kitchen when she couldn't take the rumbling of her stomach anymore. There, her and her new friend would meet. And then to her friends counter-part, the toilet. It burned her throat, it was gross, disgusting. She had thrown up her food before but never like this. It was new to her. She hated it, she wanted her first friend, Ana to come back, but Ana was now something that only seemed to appear during the day, while Mia…she emerged at night. It was a viscous cycle that never ended. Ana by day, Mia by night. Ana gave her control, a light feeling, while Mia made her full then empty again. Mia made her lose control, then regain it again, almost bipolar. She wanted Ana back permanently, but she new Mia already left her mark, but Ana still held her scars as well.

"_Often, a person will be anorexic for a while, then they will discover bulimia, and they will think that they are cured of anorexia." -Terry Sandbek _

With cross country over, Ten-Ten had no goals, no ambitions. So one day as she observed the leaves falling from the trees as she left school, she then stopped and stared, muttering to herself "I want to be like that…" as she clenched her sweater closer to her frail body, "I want to be light as that leaf, with nothing but the wind carrying me…"

That became her new goal. To be as light as a leaf. She began wearing layers of clothing to school and her hair in a bun to avoid anyone detecting her goal. People complained about her weight already. To her mother she was too big, to everyone else she was to thin. Ten-Ten didn't know what to believe anymore. Yet, Ten-Ten secretly felt proud for what she was doing, like she was above everyone else. Normal people ate, Ten-Ten didn't. Normal people didn't purge, Ten-Ten did. She found the secret to being beautiful.

"_At a certain point, an eating disorder ceases to be "about" any one thing. It stops being about your family, or your culture. Very simply, it becomes an addiction not only emotionally but also chemically. And it becomes a crusade. If you are honest with yourself, you stop believing that anyone could "make" you do such a thing…" - Marya Hornbacher, Wasted_

Her relationships all became lies. Everyone thought she was outstanding, smart, athletic, a perfect role-model. The one you would want to be. Every compliment she got plunged her further into her regime. Everyone bought the lie she put for sale, even the one who loved her the most.

"_She is not as strong as you think. She is not the leader you thought she was. She has skipped childhood to win the race, and now she feels more like a child than ever." - Thin, Grace Bowman_

**_Author's Note: Sorry for the slow update! I work soo much! But basically in the beginning Ten-Ten was a "purge type anorexic". Only eating when someone made her, throwing up was a last resort. Now she is going back and forth between anorexia and bulimia. I hope you have enjoyed this and please review!_**


	16. Author's Note:VERY IMPORTANT! MUST READ!

Hey all! Well, I just wanted to let all my readers know that I have decided to put my story "The Price of Perfection" on a short hold. I feel a lot of my reviewers and readers have gone away, and I feel like it has something to do with my writing and the way the story is going. So I have decided to take short (mind you I said SHORT) break from the story. And focus on my story "Fire & Ice". It's a Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfic, however it is set in the "real world" so anyone can enjoy it really. Trust me, if you're still a fan of this story then believe me, I am soo honored you enjoy my writing and this story. But I feel for the sake of the story and for mine, that I need to focus on another different story. The new story I am working on is centered around the same subjects, however, I'm writing it differently. I hope my writing and style continues to improve and I hope ALL of you readers of this story take time to read my new one and review it to give me your thoughts! Thanks and God Bless!

New Story Information:

Title: Fire & Ice

Summary:

When Zuko ends up in a mental hospital due to his latest suicide attempt, he gets put in the room across the new anorexic girl, Belle. It's hate at first sight, the pair being complete opposites. But isn't it said opposites attract? Warning: eating disorders, cutting, and various other serious subjects and disorders.

Link: Okay, for some reason the link wouldn't post right, so just go to my profile page and you'll see it.


	17. Flowers

It was early March when it finally happened, when her body finally gave out it was during the last few minutes of fourth block, she almost made it through the day as usual, but this time, her body just finally gave out. As usual Ten-Ten was smiling and nodding towards one of Naruto's pitiful jokes when suddenly she passed out, alarming the entire class including the teacher, Iruka.

Darkness engulfed her once again, the feeling she felt during her race earlier in the year had come back once again. Yet this time it was a deeper darkness then before, she almost started to believe she had finally died. _Well_ she thought _I just hope I looked beautiful when I died… _

"_Girls with eating disorders are like flowers. Acting as a form of beauty for everyone else, almost something for everyone else to admire and envy. Aiming to be like a painted rose, painted by the best hands the world has to offer. Each pound lost is a form of getting watered, letting the disorder bloom and prosper, letting the outside look perfect while the inside is rotting. Yet, no one seems to notice the health of the flower until it eventually withers and dies. "_

_~Me_

Ten-Ten awoke to the sound of a beeping heart monitor. An all too familiar sound lately. However, instead of the normal doctor, Doctor Kakashi was hovering by her bedside, immersed in his papers on a clipboard. When he finally noticed she had awaken he quickly cleared his throat before speaking.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Okay…" Ten-Ten replied, attempting to sit up straight in her bed. "Why are you here?"

"Well, they have assigned your case over to me." he answered, careful not to say anything more that would strike a nerve with Ten-Ten.

"Case?" Ten-Ten muttered to herself.

* * *

**_Author's Note; Sorry for being soooo slow to update my stories. But I wanted to get this out there, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I'm also going to update my other story soon as well! And yes, the quote is by me!_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Sorry for not updating in like forever! I will, trust me! I've just been really busy! However, I have been thinking about a one-shot I could write. And I decided to take a slight dip into the horror genre. Something I NEVER thought I would do, ever! I never have written a horror story, let alone enjoy reading or watching them! However, I was inspired by a good fanfic and I decided to give it a try! So wait for that as well! I will update soon and I will post my one-shot soon! Thanks, god bless!**_


	19. A Month

"_How are you feeling?" he asked._

"_Okay.." Ten-Ten replied, attempting to sit up straight in her bed. "Why are you here?"_

"_Well, they have assigned your case over to me." he answered, careful not to say anything more that would strike a nerve with Ten-Ten. _

"_Case?" Ten-Ten muttered to herself._

**_Enemy familiar friend  
My beginning and my end  
Knowing truth, whispering lies  
And it hurts again_**

I-AM-A-FAILURE

That's what I began to write all over my body under my hospital dress. I politely asked the nurse when Doctor Kakashi left the room for a sharpie and paper. When the naïve nurse left, I began to mindlessly write. It gave me a sense of control, clarity, reason for me ending up here.

_**If only you were more careful, if only you weren't such a disgrace….IF ONLY YOU WEREN'T SO FAT…**_

They called my mother, when she asked to speak with me alone she said nothing out of the ordinary.

"Ten-Ten, here you are causing trouble for me again! Have I not taught you to be smarter then this! Foolish girl, if any college finds out about this your done! And I don't understand how they could call my daughter malnourished. Its simply absurd, and a waste of my time."

WORTHLESS

Was the next word I began to write after that phone call. It gave me reason to believe what my mother had said was true. Suddenly the door to my hospital room opened, I jolted, capping the sharpie as I looked up to see who it was. It was Sasuke, when I realized this I suddenly looked down, too ashamed to look him in the face.

_**What I fear and what I try**_  
_**The words I say and what I hide**_  
_**All the pain, I want it to end**_  
_**But I want it again**_

_**And it finds me**_  
_**The fight inside is coursing through my veins**_  
_**And it's raging**_  
_**The fight inside is breaking me again**_

_**It's still the same, pursuing pain**_  
_**Isn't worth the light I've gained**_  
_**We both know how this will end**_  
_**But I do it again**_

I heard him sigh as he approached my bedside. "Doctor Kakashi told me about what's been going on…" he murmured. "And here I was…thinking you were getting better. You fooled me Ten-Ten…you fooled everyone…"

I finally looked up at him. I saw genuine saddens in his dark eyes as he looked into my brown ones. I was at loss for words so I said the only word I knew to say when someone felt bad, "Sorry…" I whispered.

Sasuke just shook his head, "Ten-Ten, I want you to feel for yourself, not for me."

I signed as I lifted the sleeve to my hospital garment up, I showed him the words. "This is why…this is why I can't let myself feel anymore, Sasuke. I'm not worth it…my own mother doesn't even believe I'm worth it so why should I?" I whispered, silently praying he would go away.

_**And it finds me**_  
_**The fight inside is coursing through my veins**_  
_**And it's raging**_  
_**The fight inside is hurting me again**_

_**And it finds me**_  
_**The war within me pulls me under**_  
_**And without you**_  
_**The fight inside is breaking me again**_

_**It's nothing**_  
_**(It's everything)**_  
_**It's nothing**_  
_**(It's everything)**_

Sasuke didn't answer. He began to slowly trace the words I have written on my skin. I could tell he was trying to hold back his anger. "I care…" he whispered firmly, "He cares…" he then stated, pointing up to the in the air. "Isn't that enough to keep yourself from dying?"

I didn't answer for a moment. I thought about what he said. Could it be true? Did he really care that much about me that he wouldn't just let me go? Did God really care about my feeble, insignificant self? I finally answered a few moments later.

"Give me a month, Sasuke." I stated softly. "Give me a month to see if you and God truly care. If I don't believe it, let me go."

_**It's nothing**_  
_**(It's everything)**_  
_**It's nothing**_  
_**It's everything**_

_**And it finds me**_  
_**The fight inside is coursing through my veins**_  
_**And it's raging**_  
_**The fight inside is hurting me again**_

Sasuke looked as if he wanted to protest, but when he saw my expression he then seemed to realize their was no compromise.

"A month…" he said softly, taking in my offer. He then kissed my check before he turning to leave. "I'll be back later." he said softly, closing the door behind him.

"A month…" I whispered to the nothingness I was left in. "A month…"

_**And it finds me**_  
_**The war within me pulls me under**_  
_**And without you**_  
_**The fight inside is breaking me again**_

_**It's breaking me, it's breaking me**_  
_**I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart**_

**Author's Note: I FINALLY UPDATED! YEAH! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND PLEASE, PLEASE VISIT MY NEW WEBSITE! Thanks, and God Bless! In order to visit my website, just type in livy2412 then use a "dot" like this "." and then after the "." type wix then type "/" amyroth. (amy roth is ONE WORD) Please PM me if you any questions about the website link. Fanfiction was being a pain and not just letting me type the website out.  
**


	20. Do I have a Choice?

"A month…" I whispered to the nothingness I was left in. "A month…"

Suddenly my door creaked open again. I didn't even bother to look from the ceiling I was staring at to see who it was. I didn't care at the moment.

"Ten-Ten?" I heard a voice say.

I finally pulled my gazed from the ceiling and turned to see who it was. It was Dr. Kakashi. I rolled my eyes at him, making it known I did not like him interfering with my business.

He cleared his throat before he spoke, gaining another eye roll from me. "If you are willing to listen, we have some serious stuff to discuss." he stated, pulling out a pen from his pocket he began scribbling away on a clipboard.

I huffed, "Do I have a choice?" I asked, not wanting to deal with whatever he wanted me to do at the moment.

He smiled, "No, not really, so lets begin, shall we? First, my treatment for eating disorders is a little abnormal. I allow the patient to move in with me for a contracted amount of time and they are then released from my care when I deem them fit. I find it's a lot better and more effective then those disgusting clinics they have around these days. How do you feel about that?

I shot him a death look, "I hate it." I spat.

He smiled that obnoxious smile once again, I felt my blood pressure begin to rise as he began to speak again. "Well its either that or you get sent to some clinic. Your condition is too severe for anyone to simply dismiss and your not of age yet so…what will it be?"

I thought for a moment, weighing my options. If I was to live with him it would be harder to avoid eating. However, if I got sent away the clinic would probably be more uncomfortable and strict. "I'll live with you…just for a little while though…" I finally stated.

He nodded, scribbling on his clipboard once again. "Also, I've spoken to your mother. She denies the fact you have a problem and insists your released immediately. However, your condition is too severe for her to have much say in what medical treatment you receive. But, if you still want to have contact with her, I can arrange your contract to allow her to-"

I shook my head furiously , "No." I stated firmly. "No, do not let that women come near me…I don't even know why she wants to see me, she's never home anyways…that and she hates me…"

Dr. Kakashi's eyebrows raised slowly, he then jotted this wish down on his clipboard. _Well, that may be the root of the problem in this case _he thought to himself. "I'll be back to collect you later, there's just a few forms to process and we'll be able to start your treatment."

I rolled my eyes once again, "Yippee." I exclaimed sarcastically, crossing my fat arms against my chest.

When I was finally collected by Kakashi, I refused to speak to him. I silently signed my papers, the ones that gave him permission to basically take my life away from me, and continued to keep my mouth shut as we drove to his home.

When we finally arrived at his home it was night time. I continued to be silent as he brought my bags into his home. As he went to put them into his guest room, I stopped to observe the new hell I was in. The house was a pretty decent size. Everything was neat and tidy. The walls were painted a tan color and each picture hung was without slant. The house smelled like warm vanilla. The smell made my mouth water.

_Maybe just a bite of dinner….no, are you kidding? And waste all your hard work? But you're here to get better, he said you too thin, too sick. What nonsense, everyone knows your fat! _

"Would you like some dinner?" Kakashi asked, disrupting Ten-Ten from her thoughts.

"Once again, do I have a choice?" she asked.

The doctor smiled that smile once again, "Not unless you want to be here that much longer. The more meals you skip or throw up the longer you'll be here."

Ten-Ten simply shrugged in response and followed him into the kitchen, taking a seat at the bar stool. She watched the doctor shuffle around, grabbing white bread, grape jelly, a apple, then a knife and plate.

She stared at the food that was being prepared before her, in her mind she impulse began to calculate calories.

_Peanut butter, 188 calories_

_Jelly, 50 calories_

_White Bread, 70 calories_

_Apple, 95 calories_

_Water, (thank god!) zero calories _

_Total Calories: 403_

_Amount of exercise needed to burn all this fat: Roughly 45 minutes of running, plus conditions afterwards would defiantly do the job. _

Before she knew it she had a plate of food placed in front of her. She began to eat the apple slices, she slowly chewed. She reached for napkin to spit in but she realized he hadn't given her one. _Bastard!_ she thought angrily as she continued to chew. She took a sip of her water when she finished the apple slices. "I'm full." she announced, hoping to permitted to leave the kitchen.

The Doctor just shook his head, "No your not, your body is craving food right now. Finish the sandwich and then you can leave."

Ten-Ten signed and ripped a small piece of the sandwich off.

"So, tell me about your mom. Why do you think she hates you?" the doctor asked, trying to keep Ten-Ten's mind off the calories as she ate.

Ten-Ten took the bait. "She's never home…and she only started to be happy with me because I lost weight. When I lost weight I became a better runner too. I'm good enough to get scholarship money right now."

Kakashi nodded, "That's natural, the lighter you are the better runner you are. But there is a limit you know, if you are too thin you don't have enough energy in your body to continue to train and race at the pace your normally at…"

Ten-Ten shrugged, "it made my mom happy, so it made me happy." Before she knew it her sandwich was gone and she wanted more.

_Fat pig, how dare you even THINK about wanting more! _

"What are you thinking about Ten-Ten?" the doctor asked.

She blushed, "I want another sandwich, but the voice inside my head wont let me."

Kakashi nodded in understanding. " Why wont it let you?" he asked.

"Because I'm a fat pig…I didn't do anything to deserve it…so why should I have it?" she answered softly, ashamed of her own thoughts.


End file.
